The songfics of Divergent and Insurgent
by divergentandproudofit
Summary: The War changed it all. The people are scattered, dying. And music is all that's left.
1. Birds of a Feather- Civil Wars

**Birds of a Feather by the Civil Wars**

* * *

_Where she walks no flowers bloom, He's the one I see right through, _

_She's the absinthe on my lips, the splinter in my fingertips_

* * *

**Tobias**

"It's not _about_ Al. It's about everyone watching. Everyone who now sees hurling themselves into the Chasm as a viable option. It's just... I can't..." She stutters over the words.

She is still a Stiff. So selflessly brave, but if people like Eric find out... I have to warn her.

"This would never have happened in Abnegation," she shouts, and I can see the defiance in her eyes. "None of it. Never! This place warped him and ruined him, and I don't care if saying that makes me a Stiff, I don't care, I don't care!"

"Careful, Tris," I tell her.

"Is that all you can say? That I should be _careful?_ That's it?" She scowls at me.

She's really starting to get on my nerves.

"You're as bad as the Candor, you know that?"

* * *

_But who could do without you? And who could do without you?_

* * *

**Tris**

It isn't the height that scares me. The height makes me feel alive,like I'm as free and far away as the birds that fly past.

Then I realize what it is.

It's him.

Something about him, his smile, or the way he moves, makes me feel like I'm going to fall. Or turn to smoke. Or burst into flame.

* * *

_She's the sea I'm sinkin' in , He's the ink under my skin_

* * *

**Tobias**

The girl who jumped first has tangled blonde hair, blue gray eyes, and grey clothes.

"A stiff? The first to jump? Unheard of," says Lauren, surprised.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." To the Stiff, I ask, "what's your name?"

She is silent for a moment.

"Think about it," I tell her. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris," she says firmly.

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four."

"First jumper- Tris!"

* * *

_Sometimes I can't tell where I am, where I leave off and he begins._

* * *

**Tris**

"What faction did you come from, Four?"

I have to know.

"It doesn't matter. This is where I am now. Something you would do well to remember yourself."

Why does he pull me in, almost like a magnet?

He gives me a conflicted look and presses his lips to my forehead, right in between my eyebrows.

I don't understand this, whatever it is. But I don't want to ruin it, so I say nothing.

* * *

_But who could do without you? And who could do without you?_

* * *

**Tobias**

The Dauntless soldier still stands there, unmoving, her gun aimed at my head.

"Drop your weapon," I say. "Or I'll fire."

She doesn't.

"Drop your weapon!" I yell.

She runs at me, grabbing my wrist. For a moment, we are locked in a tight struggle, kicking, punching, twisting.

But then the soldier speaks. In _her_ voice.

"Tobias."

What is going on?

"Tobias. I know you're in there somewhere."

It's a lie. A lie. Tris is dead.

Isn't she?

"Tobias, please. See me!"

And I do.

"How did you do it?" she asks me, her face streaked with tears.

"I don't know. I just heard your voice."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for songs/ viewpoints, let me know by reviewing or PMing me and I'll try to work it in. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Radioactive- Imagine Dragons

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

_I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals..._

* * *

**Tobias**

"For God's sake, Stiff," I say, trying not to look down. This is insane. A bar breaks, a hand slips, and our lives are over.

"You don't have to follow me," she says, staring up at the sky.

But I do have to follow her. I can't let her do this on her own.

I might as well go ahead and say it.

I can't lose her.

* * *

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, woah._

* * *

**Peter**

I have to come out on top. When the rankings come in, I have to be first. Or else...

Or else nothing.

I'm strong, I'm fast, I'm the best initiate they've got. If I can just get Edward out of my way...

* * *

_I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age,to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age, woah, woah I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**Edward**

I dodge Peter's punch and throw one of my own, hitting him square in the jaw. He turns, Tris to kick my legs out from under me.

I grab his leg and yank him so he falls on to the ground, kicking him in the head. The light leaves his eyes.

Of course I won. I've been studying this since I was seven.

* * *

_I raise my flags, don my clothes, it's a revolution I suppose_.

* * *

**Christina**

"What? He's _good,"_ I say, shrugging. It's not just that, though. He makes me nervous. It drives me nuts because he has a distinct advantage. "Plus, I think I've finally learned how to stop losing. I just have to stop people from punching me in the jaw."

"You know, you think you would have figured that out already."

Even though he makes me nervous, he's still annoying. Not all of us were Erudite, and I'm about to say that, but he does it for me.

I'm not sure whether I want to kiss him or kill him.

* * *

_We're painted red to fit right in, woah._

* * *

**Lynn**

Uriah shouldn't have invited the Stiff along. She sticks out like a sore thumb, and I bet she starts screaming and crying as soon as she sees the zipline.

I make it obvious that she's not welcome here. But as my sister gets into the sling, I realize that maybe the Stiff is trying to fit in as much as we are.

That's why I shaved my head. Because nobody took me seriously when I was pretty.

So I could be Dauntless.

And although she may not be strong or particularly smart, she is almost Dauntless.

* * *

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it the apocalypse, woah._

* * *

**Al**

I stand alone at the Pit railing, staring at the swirling water below.

I've done something unforgivable.

I hurt Tris.

This damage that I've done, I will never be able to repair.

I climb over the railing, sliding my feet underneath it and clutching the railing tightly. I don't want to slip. At least not yet.

The swirling mess of rock and water below will be my end.

I think for a few more minutes, and a tear slips down my face.

before I can change my mind, I let go of the railing and jump.

* * *

_I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow, welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Woah, woah I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**Marlene**

Lynn and I circle each other for a few seconds, both of us unwilling to make the first move.

Behind us, Lauren yawned. "Get a move on, girls. We don't have all day."

I throw a punch at Lynn, which she dodges, aiming a roundhouse kick at my side.

I fall down but quickly get back up again. _On your feet, Mar. Stay on your feet._

Lynn just may win this fight.

I slip around behind her and grab her arm, pulling her towards me but at the same time jerking her retaliates by punching me in the jaw.

As the world goes black, the last thing I think is, _Damn it, Lynn._

* * *

Again, if you have any suggestions, review or PM me.


	3. So Cold- Ben Clocks

**So Cold by Ben Clocks**

* * *

_Oh, you can hear me cry, see my dreams all die, from where you're standing on your own._

* * *

**Al**

I see it in her eyes as she walks away. She's embarrassed, by what I tried to tell her, about the fact that she can't be with me.

I wish I was stronger, not so sensitive, more like the Dauntless I see around me.

Then maybe, the rejection wouldn't shatter me like glass.

Maybe she would love me if I were strong.

* * *

_It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold, this house no longer feels like home._

* * *

**Tobias**

I can't believe he's making her fight Peter. It's as if Eric knows that she draws me in, that I'm starting to have a thing for her.

I can see the fear in her eyes as she steps into the fighting ring, as Peter walks towards her, smiling cruelly.

"You okay there, Stiff? You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if you cry."

Peter is cruel and sadistic, just like Eric.

"Come on, Stiff," he says, stepping forwards. "Just one little tear. Maybe some begging."

She tries to kick him in the side, but he jerks her off balance, and she struggles to regain her footing.

The fight begins in earnest, with Eric cheering Peter on and Tris desperately trying to escape.

I push the door open and walk out.

I don't want to see Tris knocked out cold.

* * *

_Oh, when you told me you'd leave, I felt like I couldn't breathe, my aching body fell to the floor. Then I called you at home, you said that you weren't alone._

* * *

**Tris**

"I know who you are," Shauna says to me. "You're the Stiff. Four told me about you."

Four was talking about me? My heart skips a beat, and I pray that the heat in my cheeks isn't noticeable.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were a Stiff. Why do you ask?"

"If my instructor is talking about me, I want to know what he's saying." I hope it's convincing enough. "He isn't coming, is he?"

I want him to come. I am afraid that he will come.

"No. He never comes to this," she says.

The flame inside me flickers. He isn't coming.

* * *

_I should have known better, now it hurts much more._

* * *

**Christina**

I look up just as Tris walks in to the cafeteria, talking and laughing with some of the Dauntless.

Instantly I'm jealous, though I have no reason to be.

"Where were you?" I ask. "What were you DOING with them?"

"Uriah, you know, the Dauntless born who was on our capture the flag team? He was leaving with some of the members and begged them to let me come along. They didn't really want me there. Some girl named Lynn stepped on me."

Great. Now she's got an advantage. Well, I can do just fine without her. I don't care if she's too ' Dauntless ' for the rest of us.

Actually, I do.

But I don't want to admit it.

* * *

_You caused my heart to bleed and, you still owe me a reason, I can't figure out why_

_Why I'm alone and freezing, while you're in the bed that she's in, and I'm just left alone to cry_

* * *

**Al**

I see him bend over and whisper something in her ear. She laughs, and I see the longing in her eyes.

"Do me a favor and stay away from the Chasm, okay?" she says.

"Of course."

Time for me to step in. I can't watch this any longer.

"Come on, little girl," I say, slinging her over my shoulder. "I'm taking you to dinner."

* * *

Review. Please! Okay? Thanks


	4. Innocent- Taylor Swift

**Innocent by Taylor Swift**

* * *

_I guess you really did it this time. Left your self in the warpath, lost your balance on a tightrope, lost your mind trying to get it back._

* * *

**Tori**

They have made me into a murderer. I've most likely killed more than one innocent Abnegation member, and I can't even remember it.

I will never be the same.

It's too late for them now, but I want to say sorry to those whose lives I unknowingly took.

They will never again see their families, their home, their faction.

But maybe it's not too late for the others. Not too late for the little children who played on the street, not too late for the families, certainly not too late for Tris.

I hope I can help them before Jeanine does something worse.

* * *

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days, always a bigger bed to climb into?_

* * *

**Eric**

"Stiff! Stiff!" I chant, cackling meanly. The Stiff girl in front of me pales and turns to go.

"Out of my way, Stiff," I say, shoving her to the ground.

My daddy says Stiffs are bad and mean, so I think i gotta be mean to them before they are mean to me.

And my daddy's smart. He's always right.

* * *

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything, and everybody believed in you?_

* * *

**Jeanine**

"Mommy, can I have a sandwich?" I ask, trying to climb the too-high stool that sits by the counter.

"Sure, Jeannie. Peanut butter or ham and cheese?"

"Peanut butter." I finally manage to climb onto the stool, and I sit, swinging my legs.

"Guess what, mommy?" I say, excited.

"What, honey?" She's using the tone of voice that means she isn't listening, but I don't really care.

"I'm gonna be leader of Erudite someday, 'cause I'm the smartest in my class. Even Andrew says so. And you know what Andrew's like."

"Is that so?" Mommy sounds bored.

But it's true. I will. Someday.

* * *

_It's alright, just wait and see your string of lights is still bright to me, oh_

* * *

**Tris**

He glares at me. "It's pretty _easy,_ Tris-"

"Oh, yeah," I spit back. "It's so easy. All I have to do is go up to you and say ' by the way I shot Will, and the guilt is ripping me to shreds, but what's for breakfast?' Right? Right?"

It's all too much. Too much. I start to cry, and I scream, "Why don't you try killing one of your best friends and dealing with the consequences?"

I cover my face with my hands.

He gently touches my shoulder. "Tris," he says, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Who you are is not where you've been, you're still an innocent_

* * *

**Uriah**

I've done so many awful things. Killed so many innocent people.

I know that it was out of necessity, but that doesn't make it right.

They come back to me at night, screaming and crying, begging me to help them.

I can't, though. What's done is done.

But the pain and guilt are making me shatter like glass.

Dauntless is divided, the factions are at war, people are dying.

Will life ever go back to the same carefree game it once was?

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, my mom has a talent for knowing when I'm busy writing and always gives me chores then.**


End file.
